


Westeros University

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chapter Related, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Original Character(s), Randomness, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole bunch of pairings based on Tumblr prompts and suggestions. Lots and lots of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Is Better Than Two (Sansa/Margaery/Petyr)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments/ideas/feedback down below!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sansa found out that her best friend Margaery Tyrell was also sleeping with their professor Petyr Baelish, she was hurt and felt somewhat betrayed. After a bit of talking, the girls come to a conclusion they feel will be acceptable to their beloved professor as well.

“So… Do you love him?”

“ I do. I hate myself for it, but I do. And you?”

  
Sansa only nods, biting her lip as she paces the room. She knew Petyr wasn’t exactly monogamous, but… Margaery? She just didn’t seem like his type. Sighing, she slides a hand through her thick auburn hair before sitting on the couch, placing her face in her hands. Margaery scoots a bit closer, playing with Sansa’s hair the way she loves. “I didn’t realize… If I had known…”

 

“It’s not your fault, Margie. Neither of us knew.” She raises her head from her hands, meeting her best friend’s big brown eyes with her blue ones. “So… What do we do?” Margaery shrugs, not breaking eye contact. “I mean, it’s not like either one of us was in an actual dating relationship with him.”

 

Sansa flinches. It was the truth, it just hurt to hear it out loud. “I don’t know, M. I don’t want to lose him… But I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.” She really wants to tell Margaery to stay away from her Petyr, that he was hers and hers alone. But she can’t, and she knows it.  Margaery doesn’t flinch, doesn’t even bat an eye. She just smiles her usual charming smile that every guy falls for. “Sansa… Neither of us have to lose him.”

 

Sansa cocks an eyebrow and waits for her to finish.

 

Margaery smirks, her eyes shining. “You’re my best friend. And you’ve always talked about wanting to try things with another girl.” Sansa’s cheeks flush as she realizes where the conversation is going. “So… Why not have it be the three of us? You, me, Petyr. We can each have him alone as well, but…” Her perfect, pouting lips press against Sansa’s, just softly enough to cause her to gasp. After a few moments she breaks away, her lips only an inch from Sansa’s. “There’s no other woman I’d rather share a man with. Or a bed.”

 

Sansa shivers, biting her lip. Gods, Margaery was gorgeous. And she was right; Sansa had mentioned her curiosities in the past. She leans in and kisses her again, snaking a hand into the brunette’s hair, moaning as those perfect lips part for her tongue. Margaery moans softly, turning her head just a bit to deepen the kiss while bringing Sansa into her lap. She had expected a shy smile, or a no, but this answer was much more to her liking. With a soft moan Sansa drags her tongue lightly along the Tyrell’s upper lip, the sudden grip on her ass a sweet response. Margaery only breaks the kiss to gasp for air, her eyes wide with lust as she grins. “Save it for the bedroom, sweetie. Besides, we don’t want to be completely worn out when Petyr-”

 

“Yes, what fun would that be? Although I can’t say I mind the view from here.”

 

Sansa shrieks and jumps off of Margaery’s lap, causing a hearty laugh to exit their professor’s mouth. “Please, don’t stop on my account.” Margaery laughs as Sansa blushes an even deeper red. “Petyr, we have a proposition for you.”

Petyr smirks. “I think I can guess, but I’ll let you tell me first.”

“Sansa and I have been talking… We know you’ve been sleeping with the both of us.” Petyr’s smirk slightly disappears as he shifts in his seat, motioning for her to go on. “We also both are in love with you… And we know you’ve told it back to the both of us,” Margaery continues. “So… What are your thoughts on a polyamorous relationship?” Petyr cocks an eyebrow, but doesn’t speak. Sansa pipes in, “basically, we’d all be together. Me and you, you and Margaery, and me and Margaery.” She blushes again. “That way… We all have each other. We all share, no more secrets.”

 

The older professor looks between the two girls, a curious look in his eye. He stands, silent, before taking a girl in either hand and pulling them to him, his voice low. “My girls…” Sansa purrs and kisses him deeply, unable to take it when his voice goes that deep. Margaery smirks, her body pressed up against Petyr as she begins to unbutton his shirt, her lips trailing down his chest. After a few moments a hand is in her hair yanking her head up as Petyr’s lips crash against hers. Gods, that mouth. Sansa takes her place, unbuttoning and kissing before the shirt is removed and on the ground. As she comes back up, Margaery pulls her against her, their lips connecting in a heated kiss, their bodies molded together. Petyr groans, removing his pants and boxers before settling on the bed, watching the girls. “You two go ahead… I’m gonna watch for a bit.”  
  
Margaery winks in his direction before turning her attention to Sansa’s neck, kissing and licking the smooth ivory skin. The Stark’s whimpers and moans are hot, so fucking sexy… She’s been wanting this for years. She finally frees her best friend of her shirt, removing her own as well before they lose their bras. Sansa, in a heated state, pushes Margaery against the wall, her tongue guiding her way down the smooth skin before finding those perfect little peaks on her chest. “Gods, Sansa, yes…” Margaery moans as pleasure builds in her lower core, surprised at how talented Sansa is without ever having experience with a girl. Sansa looks up at her with a smirk. “You like it, baby? Am I doing this right?”

 

“Yes… Yes, gods Sansa don’t stop…” Sansa pouts playfully up at her friend. “But what if I wanted to do this?” She presses kisses along her stomach, her navel, her inner thigh…

 

“Wait!” Sansa looks up, surprised. With a wink Margery pulls her up before leading her to the bed, motioning for the very aroused Petyr Baelish to move aside a bit before lying down and instructing Sansa to lie on top of her the opposite way, biting her lip as Sansa’s glistening cunt is positioned right in her face. “Now, just do as I do.” Leaning in, she slowly slides her tongue along the wet folds, smirking as she’s rewarded with a shiver and an “Ooooohhh.. Yess…” She does it again, the sweet taste arousing her even more.

 

Sansa arches her hips into Margaery’s tongue, whimpering and moaning at how fucking good it feels. After a few strokes she leans down and does the same, surprised by the taste of her sex: sweet, but bitter. But for some reason, it tastes so fucking good. She buries her face in her clit, sucking and lapping at the folds, her tongue tracing every single part of her.

 

Petyr watches with keen interest as these two girls make love, tasting each other for the first time. This had been a fantasy of his for months, and he was still surprised it was all actually happening. He licks his lips as Margaery eats Sansa, his perfect little redhead. Her perfect little hole faces him, and without further hesitation he positions himself over Margaery’s head and Sansa’s ass, gripping each cheek before sliding his tongue in between. Margaery giggles into her clit; Sansa gasps, her hips jerking back as she tries to get more. Petyr licks and sucks at her holes, his tongue occasionally meeting with Margaery’s, the taste one he could never grow tired of.

 

Petyr sits up, ordering the two to do the same. Sansa obeys, and he grabs them both lightly by the hair and brings them together, his cock throbbing as they moan while tasting themselves on each other’s tongues. Bringing Sansa to him, he motions for her to get on her hands and knees while Margaery lies out in front of Sansa, his eyes hungrily following both the Stark's curves and the Tyrell's now visible clit. Positioning himself at her entrance, he slowly pushes the tip in, stopping before allowing himself to go any further just yet. When Sansa whimpers in protest, he pushes her head down in between Margaery's legs, waiting until she moans with delight before filling that perfect little clit with his shaft, groaning involuntarily as her inner walls clench around him. Slowly he begins to thrust, smirking as Margaery's hand snakes into the auburn hair of her best friend, moaning and shivering as she's eaten out.

 

Sansa whimpers happily, the double sensation of Petyr's cock and Margaery's taste enough to send a shiver of pleasure through her. She slides two fingers into the little pink clit in front of her, sucking and licking with everything she has. She obviously makes Petyr happy; she moans loudly as Petyr begins to press his thumb into her ass, something she had recently realized she loved. She pushes back against him, wanting more of him inside of her. Gods, he's perfect. As is her darling Margaery- she can't get enough of those soaked folds.

 

After a few more moments Petyr pulls out, much to Sansa's chagrin. After some instruction and movement, Petyr lies on the bed, Sansa riding his face and Margaery riding his cock. He slides his tongue in, out, and around those perfect pink lips, every moan from both girls a reward.

 

Margaery takes him in, out, over and over, his cock throbbing inside of her. Grabbing Sansa, she leans forward and kisses her roughly, growling as she teases the redhead's nipples with her fingers while Sansa reciprocates. Petyr thrusts up quickly, causing her to gasp. "FUCK, I-I'm close..." One look in Sansa's eyes confirm that she is as well. One, two, three thrusts is all it takes, and Margaery screams, immense pleasure coursing through her veins. Sansa's nails suddenly dig into her arms, and she knows she hit her peak as well.

 

Climbing off of the bed, Petyr beats off his cock, both girls gazing up at him with needy, lustful eyes. He smirks. "You want my cum, you dirty little girls?" They nod, their mouths open for him, begging, pleading for him. After a few more thrusts he indulges them, his hot seed streaming out on their faces, their chests, their hair, and in their mouths. When he finally finishes he gazes down at the pair of them; soaked, sweaty, and covered in his cum. He grins. "I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

 

Sansa and Margaery giggle, licking the cum off of each other before pulling Petyr down and cuddling up to him, both still shaking from the intensity of the evening. Sansa locks her fingers with Margaery, blushing and smiling.

 

"I think this is going to be the start of a wonderful relationship."

 

 


	2. Wet Encounters (Loras/Renly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Margaery told Loras about her new relationship with Petyr and Sansa, he couldn't help but laugh. It seems like dating teachers is a Tyrell legacy. (Renly/Loras fanfic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt as well as suggestions from Twitter friends :)

Loras stands outside of the school, a lit cigarette in between his lips and a cautious look on his face. Margaery had told him earlier that day about her new "relationships", which had made him chuckle to himself. He wasn't surprised, to be honest. Considering she wasn't the only Tyrell secretly dating a teacher.

 

A loud whistle echoes through the parking lot, startling Loras as the cigarette falls from his mouth. He curses before heading towards the sound.

 

BEEEEP! Groaning, he checks his phone, his love's face popping up on the screen with a few words.

 

"My place. Tonight. Meet me there, I'm leaving now. Love you. -R"

 

Loras grins and heads to his car, making his way to the apartment he's come to know quite well since the beginning of the semester. Things hadn't been easy at first- Loras was a playboy, and enjoyed his one-night stands. He entered Westeros High expecting to drink, sleep around and just have fun.

 

That is, until he met Dr. Renly Baratheon.

 

Renly had caught Loras's eye the first day of class. Something about him was... different. And Renly had taken an instant liking to Loras. Loras smirks as he drives, remembering the evening they had met up to work on a project and ended up making love on Renly's desk. Ever since then, they were inseparable.

 

Stepping out of the car, Loras makes his way into the house, locking the door behind him before setting his keys down and removing his jacket. "Ren? I'm here!" No answer... but was that water running?

 

Curious, Loras follows the sound, his lips forming a grin when he sees the beautiful sight in front of him. Renly looks up from the bubble bath, grinning from ear to ear like a kid in a candy shop. "Care to join me?"

 

Without another word Loras undresses, smirking as he sinks into the warm bathwater and nestles back into his love's arms. Renly holds him tightly, pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck. Loras moans happily. "I missed you today." Renly grins, his hands moving to massage his neck, satisfied by the groan that exits Loras's lips. "I missed you too, baby. I hate days when I don't have class with you." Loras tips his head back with a pout, and Renly presses his lips to his, sighing happily. Opening his mouth slightly, Loras brushes his tongue against the Stag's upper lip, a low growl exiting Renly before he deepens the kiss.

 

Loras jumps a bit as he feels Renly against his back, hardening with every passing moment. He smirks, reaching behind him and stroking his length, biting Renly's lower lip when he groans in pleasure.

 

Before he can think, Renly shifts and picks Loras up just enough to position him over his aching shaft, smirking up at him. "Does my baby want it?" The sudden shift in power arouses Loras more than words can describe,  and he nods with a whimper. Renly smirks and rubs the tip against his entrance, just enough to tease him. "I can't hear you..."

 

"For Gods' sake, fuck me, Renly!" Loras practically screams. Satisfied, Renly lowers Loras slowly downward, his hole tightening around his aching erection. Loras grips either side of the tub, his arms shaking as pleasure takes over. Moving slowly, he takes Renly's cock in and out, groaning as his tip hits his core, leaning down to stroke his own throbbing cock before his hand is slapped away. Renly growls "mine" before reaching around and wrapping his hand around him, stroking once, twice, three times. He begins to quicken his pace, gasping and moaning as water soaks the floor of the bathroom.

 

Renly leans forward, his voice low. "Stand up. I want you on my bed. And I want to cum all over that pretty face of yours, just like I know you love."

 

Without another word Loras stands, practically falling out of the tub as he runs to the bedroom, Renly in tow. As soon as they reach the dark room Renly shuts the door and pushes Loras up against it, sinking into that perfect ass of his love with a delighted groan. Loras shudders, his hands gripping the door as Renly begins to thrust, leaning in and kissing the Rose’s back, shoulders, neck, and earlobe before sliding a hand into his hair and pulling his head back, planting hot kisses on those perfect lips. Loras obliges, kissing him back with heated desire only Renly could give him.

 

After a few more deep thrusts Renly pulls out, instructing Loras to lay out on the bed on his back. He positions himself with Loras’s legs on his shoulders before sliding in again, that tight hole encasing his shaft so fucking perfectly. Leaning down he kisses Loras again as he thrusts, their hands intertwining. This was Loras’s favorite position; it allowed them to be as close as possible with Renly inside of him. Freeing one of his hands, Renly begins to stroke the thick shaft of his love, the sweet sound of Loras moaning his name enough to bring him close to his release. Leaning back, he begins to pump harder, his hand meeting the pace of his thrusts.

 

Loras meets Renly’s eyes, taking in everything all at once: the way Renly felt inside of him, filling him with that perfect cock. The way that Ren strokes him; slow, deliberate, and then fast and hard. The look in his eyes as he gazes down at him, loving and lustful. And the satisfied grin when Loras yells out as his release takes over, his seed spilling onto his chest.

 

Renly gives his love a few deep thrusts before pulling out, leaning down to lick the cum off of Loras before pulling him to his own throbbing cock, groaning happily as Loras takes him eagerly in his mouth. He’s talented with his tongue, there’s no doubting that. And when his tip hits the back of that perfect throat, he slides his hand into the mound of messy curls and growls, his own hot cum streaming down the Tyrell’s throat. Loras takes it all, sucking and licking even after he finishes before Renly pulls him up and collapses with him on the bed, pulling him close. Loras nuzzles his neck, sighing happily. “I love you, Renly.”

 

Renly smiles, kissing his forehead softly. “And I you, Loras.”

 

 


	3. From Friends to Lovers (Theon/Robb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some convincing from his sister, Sansa, Robb Stark decides to tell his childhood best friend how he really feels. Little does he know that Sansa has spoken to Theon Greyjoy already as well.

"I don't know, Sansa. He's been my best friend since we were kids."  
"Damn it, Robb. You've been crushing on him for years. Just fucking tell him how you feel!"

Robb sighs, pushing a hand through his curls. She's right; he'd liked Theon Greyjoy for almost his entire life. He had always tried to deny it, though. Throughout school he'd dated quite a few girls, even had a fling with Theon's sister, Asha. But something in the back of his mind always brought him back to Theon.

With a small chuckle he turns to his little sister, grinning at her fondly. "Since when did you become so grown up?" She shrugs and grins. "Since I recently found myself in a relationship with one of my best friends." Robb smiles, seeing how happy his sister is, knowing what a good match Margaery has been for his sister. He brings her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head. "I'll tell him tonight. I promise." Sansa grins, squeezing him tightly. "Yay! And make sure you tell me how it goes." She kisses his cheek and heads for the door, shooting him one last wink before leaving. 

Robb turns and sits on the couch, drawing a deep breath. This is it. This is when I finally tell him how I feel. Biting his lip, he grabs his phone and dials Theon's number, shooting him a text. 

"You. Me. Beer. My place. 10 minutes? -Robb"

About 10 seconds later his phone chirps. 

"One step ahead of ya. -Theon"

Robb doesn't even have time to think before the doorbell rings, Theon's voice cracking into the speaker. "Oi, fuckface, open the door, would ya? My arms fuckin' hurt." Robb chuckles to himself; the Kraken never had any problems overusing expletives. He heads to the door and opens it, letting in a very disheveled Theon Greyjoy. He grins, closing the door behind him before helping his best friend up. "Oi, mate, you alright?"

Theon nods, holding up two cases of beer and a cheesy grin. "Never better."

\---

Man the fuck up, Robb, and just tell him! Gods, you're a Stark! Act like it!

"You know what your problem is?"

Robb snaps out of his reverie, confused. "Huh?" He jumps when he realizes that Theon is standing in front of him, hands on his hips. Theon grins. "You're so busy thinking about the right thing to say that you're not paying attention to the obvious." Before Robb can answer, Theon pulls him against him and presses his lips to the Stark's, sending a shiver down Robb's spine. Without hesitation his hands snake around Theon's waist, holding him tightly as his tongue moves to explore Theon's mouth, moaning at the taste of the man he's wanted for so long.

Only stopping when he needs air, he manages a low "how long have you known?" Theon grins, his hands unbuttoning Robb's shirt as he presses hot kisses along his jawline. "I've always wondered, but your sister confirmed it. Now shut up." And with that his lips crash against the Stark's, tearing his shirt off and tossing it aside before doing the same to Theon's, then leading him to the bedroom.

Within seconds both Robb and Theon are naked, Robb sinking to his knees and pressing kisses along his thighs, his stomach, his lower abdomen, before finally taking his hardening shaft deep into his mouth. Theon's hand tightens in his hair, his hips thrusting into Robb's wet, warm mouth, expletives streaming from his mouth in a way that makes Robb's cock ache for him in a way he didn't even realize was possible. As if reading his mind, Theon leads him to the bed, his lips pressed against the Stark's ear as he presses his shaft into the cleft of Robb's ass. 

"How badly do you want my cock?" Robb whimpers, his voice rough with need. "I want it, Theon... Please..." Theon tsks, his tip pressing against his opening... and then moving away. "Not enough, it seems..." 

Robb almost screams. "Fuck me, Theon! Please... I need you..." With a satisfied smirk, Theon grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand and prepares both himself and Robb's tight entrance before pushing Robb face first onto the bed, his cock slowly entering the tight ass of his best friend. 

The Stark grips the sheets, the mixture of pain and pleasure taking over all of his senses. Theon slowly pushes inside of him, waiting a few seconds before beginning to thrust. A low, guttural growl exits Robb's lips as he's filled with that delicious cock over and over, Theon's arm stroking him as his cock penetrates him over and over. Gods, he is so perfect… This is what he’s always wanted- no, what he’s always needed. He arches up in an attempt to receive every inch of his lover’s cock that he can. 

“Theon… Baby, fuck, I’m cl-”

Before he can finish, Theon wraps his arm around Robb and grips his cock, his strokes matching his thrusts. Robb cries out, the combined pleasure causing him to let go, shuddering as his seed covers the sheets beneath them. He hears Theon groan behind him before quickening his pace, sliding a hand into the Stark’s curls. “Fuck, Robb… Get down on your knees…”

Robb obeys, and within seconds Theon lets out a cry, his own seed shooting out onto Robb’s face and into his opened mouth. The Greyjoy shudders, squirting out the last of his orgasm before collapsing on the bed, his breath shaky. Robb sits up and lies down next to him, cleaning his face off with his fingers and sucking it all down. Theon watches him with a smirk before wrapping an arm around him. “Well?”

Robb looks up, matching his smile. “Well, what?”

“Was it everything you imagined?”

Robb chuckles and kisses his jaw. “Everything and more.”


	4. A Bittersweet Reunion (Asha/Tristifer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha Greyjoy wasn't expecting to find romance anytime in the near future, especially with a man who had supposedly died in her arms. But that's exactly what happens. No smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this backstory in my head for awhile, and I desperately love the Asha/Tris pairing. So here you go :)

Asha stands on the bay by the Narrow sea, her short black hair blowing into her eyes as she gazes out over the waters. She knows she should be studying for her exam in the morning, but something was keeping her here. She closes her eyes, her mind focusing on the sound of the waves, the splashing against the rocks and the tides come in and roll out. Gods, she loved the water. Ever since she was a child. Being a Greyjoy, it was almost a part of her, kind of like how the Tyrells love flowers (roses, in particular) and the Lannisters had an affinity for lions. She breathes in the salty air deeply, losing herself in this place, listening to the words it spoke to her like a soft whisper surrounding her, caressing and soothing her with it’s sweet words.

 

From a distance, Tristifer Botley watches as his beloved childhood friend gazes over the sea, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of her. Gods, she was beautiful. She always had been, and had only become more so as she grew up. He winces slightly as the memory comes back to him from the last time she had seen him; bloodied, bruised, covered in ash.

 

Dead.

 

\--

Tris had worked for Asha’s father, Balon Greyjoy, at his docking company. He’d been the son of one of Balon’s senior workers, so he started helping out at a very young age. The first time he had seen Asha was when she was 10 years old. A worker had tried to take advantage of her, and she had kicked him hard in the groin before knocking him out with the butt of the axe she had been training with. When her father found out what had happened, he had the worker drowned and had his daughter tell the entire crew what would happen if any of them tried to mess with her or her brother Theon (who had never been as strong as Asha). In that moment, Tris knew he had fallen in love. They became fast friends, Asha never aware of his feelings for her.

 

At least, not until her 16th birthday.

 

After taking her out to dinner, Tris had kissed the very stunned Asha, who denied him at first, but finally gave in, unable to control her own budding emotions. Unfortunately for them both, her father soon found out, sending Asha off to finish her education at boarding school to keep them away. She returned three years later, her heart lodged in her throat as she walked the grounds of what had used to be her father’s business. Someone had planted a bomb under the docks, setting the entire place ablaze.

 

After calling an ambulance, Asha had ran around the grounds, trying to help as many workers as she could before finding Tris among the rubble. She’d held him, brushing back his hair, telling him over and over that he’d be alright. He’d looked up at her, his eyes filling with tears as he gazed upon her, brushing her cheek with his thumb before whispering the words that would haunt her to this day.

 

“Asha… I love you… I always have. I shouldn’t have l-let you go…”

 

Tears had streamed down her own cheeks as he breathed his last breath.

\--

 

Tris blinks back tears at the memory, the look on Asha’s face as he slowly lost consciousness. How hard that must have been for her…

 

“Tristifer?”

 

The sudden use of his name snaps him back into reality, his heart pounding in his chest as he sees Asha staring at him, eyes wide, mouth agape in shock. He smiles and begins to walk towards her, unable to stop himself from going weak just at the sight of her. “Asha… It’s me. I’m back.”

 

Asha shakes her head, confused. “H-how… You… You’re dead…”

 

Tris chuckles. “Not quite. Well, yes, I did almost die. The medical team showed up right after you left, I’m assuming. I remember you holding me, and then I was in the hospital… With your father next to my bed.” Asha goes white as Tris continues. “He told me I was lucky to be alive. He also told me that he knew you were back in town and that you thought I was dead. And if I knew what was good for me that I would keep it that way.” He pauses, studying her reactions. “I knew it would end badly if I stayed. He gave me money and a job offer out of state. So… I left. For your sake. But looking back I think it was the stupidest thing I could have done.”

 

Asha wipes the tears off of her cheeks, trying to get her mind wrapped around the conflicting emotions rushing through her. She’s happy he’s alive, but also angry that he never even tried to contact her, although she gets why. After a few moments she brings her eyes to his, narrowing them slightly before reaching up and slapping him straight across the face. He stumbles back, smirking slightly. “That’s my Asha-”

 

Before he can finish she pulls him close and kisses him deeply, his arms wrapping around her waist as her hands slide into his hair, every ounce of pain and sadness within her leaving through that kiss. All those years of separation, all those days of crying over him, the memory of him dying in her arms… All gone now. She has her Tristifer, and this time, she’s not letting him go.

 


	5. Snow Days are the Best Days (Margaery/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa awakens to the news that school and work have been cancelled due to snow and wind. The girls decide to celebrate in the way they love best.

“Sansa… Good morning, my dove…”

Sansa yawns sleepily, rubbing her eyes before opening them to see her beloved Margaery lying on top of her, a silly grin on her face. She smiles and leans up, kissing her plump lips softly. “Mornin, beautiful.”

“How’s my perfect little direwolf today?”

Sansa grins. “Good… You seem like you’re in an especially happy mood.”

“I am.” Margaery sits up, her tight tank top showing off her perfect curves and the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra at the moment. “Classes were cancelled today. The snow is awful, so they told everyone to stay home. Which means…” She leans down, her hands sliding up Sansa’s sides from under her shirt as her lips brush against her ear, her voice a sultry whisper. “You’re all mine today.”

Sansa bites her lip, a shiver of lust going through her body as Margaery’s fingers find her stiff peaks, her back arching slightly with a soft moan. Waking up was Sansa’s least favorite time of day, considering it usually meant that either Margaery was already gone for her class or Sansa had work. She purrs softly, sitting up and tossing her shirt aside, bringing Margaery close for a deep kiss before quickly rolling aside so she was on top. Margaery squeals, removing her own shirt before leaning up to take one of Sansa’s pert nipples in between her lips, the resulting moan a reward. 

As Margaery alternates between teasing her breasts, Sansa slides her hand down the Rose’s stomach before brushing over her sensitive heat, teasing through soaked panties before finally pushing the fabric aside. She begins to slowly drag her finger along her lover’s folds before stopping, much to Margaery’s dismay. “What--”

“Shh. I have an idea.” Sansa winks before standing up and heading to the dresser, pulling out a few of her favorite toys: handcuffs, a blindfold, and the strap-on they shared. She walks over to the bed before removing her undies while Margaery does the same. The Tyrell leans in and nips at her earlobe, her voice a whisper. 

“Get on the bed.”

Sansa obeys immediately, her body quivering with anticipation as Margaery slips on the toy, watching her hungrily. After she’s tied up Margaery leans in and kisses her deeply, placing the blindfold slowly over her eyes. “Now, I’m going to make love to you, Sansa Stark.”

Biting her lip, Sansa turns her head, seeing nothing but darkness. The loss of her sight temporarily heightens her other senses, causing a loud gasp to exit her lips as she feels Margaery’s soft lips on her skin, pressing slow kisses down her chest and stomach before stopping at her navel, a sleek finger tracing her soaked folds in a painfully slow manner. She whimpers softly as her need grows, unable to see her lover but well aware of the hot breath on her quivering lips. “Do you need me to fuck you, Sansa?”

Sansa’s answer is immediate, laced with lust and need. “Gods yes.” She hears Margaery tisk. “I don’t believe you do. I may have to prepare you.” Sansa yells out in pure pleasure as Margaery’s talented tongue begins to taste her, her heightened senses causing every single little movement to bring her closer to orgasm. “Margaery, baby, I-I’m close…”

“No.” Sansa growls as the Tyrell moves away, only to gasp again as she’s filled to her core with the toy, her arms fighting the restraints as sheer pleasure overtakes her. She comes on the dildo, her inner walls clenching around it with each painfully perfect movement of Margaery’s hips. The she-wolf can feel smooth hands gripping her hips as she fucks her, slowly moving up to tease her hardened nipples, the sensation enough to make her come again. 

Margaery thrusts deep into her a few more times before taking off the blindfold and restraints, bringing Sansa in for a heated kiss. Sansa returns the kiss passionately, the taste of herself only arousing her once again. Within a few moments the toy is on the floor and she has Margaery sitting on her face, tongue buried in that perfect cunt of the woman she loves, relishing every single movement and moan until Margaery comes on her tongue, shaking with pleasure as Sansa laps up every last drop of her sex.

After collapsing onto the bed, Margaery pulls Sansa into a tight cuddle, both women sore and sated, Sansa pressing soft kisses to her lover’s neck. “We should get snowed in more often.”


End file.
